Black Eyes
by Darksabre 110
Summary: Aang has been visited by the first Avatar in a vision. This Avatar told him a story of a evil unlike any the world has seen in a thousand generations. Along with the stroy came a warning, the Dark Avatar has been set free! R
1. Chapter 1

**Black Eyes**

**Chapter 1: An Unknown D****arkness**

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Avatar__ the Last Airbender_

_Author's notes: H__ey__ this is m__y first fan fiction on this site and __I love __Avatar__ the Last Airbender__ I am a one hundred and fifty percent Kataang fan and it will appear in this story, no debates__ for__ I will not change that!_

_T__his will not be your normal Avatar__ fanfiction.__ In this story the kids are in there late teens and Aan__g has mastered all the elements. Also, he has learned to kill with them and __I wil__l not spare people in this story.__So, you have been warned. The bending in this story will be a lot more violent. Now let's move on to the story. Enjoy!_

Aang sat cross-legged on a tall rock. He was now sixteen years old and his body had developed quickly. Due to a process that happened to all avatars, his body had become that of a life-long athlete, somewhere over six-foot and complete with dense muscles. His hair was grown but kept short for vision purposes, its jet black color so different from his pale skin. The blue arrow on his head was still covered by a bandana that was now black and had the symbols of each nation woven into its fabric. His clothes consisted of a tight fitting black suit that allowed full bodily movement.

The air on the mountain swirled around him making the pull strings on his bandana sway slightly. He had found what he needed, Calm. He was in deep meditation, his mind and body completely one. He was in the place of his balance, one step away from being in the spirit world. He began concentrating on his spirit, willing it to remove itself from his body and enter into the other world.

He exhaled slightly and felt his hands began to shake from the effort. Something was wrong, it had never been this hard to enter the spirit world and it was as if he was being blocked from it. Then with a bright flash he felt his mind jerk, a vision coming to his closed eyes. He saw a teenager who was standing away from him, looking at him from a distance. The person had blond hair and from the distance looked amazingly like him. He then felt himself being drawn closer to the person and as he came closer his astonishment rose. It was him… but it wasn't. The teenagers features were like his own but he had the eyes of a firebender. Aang could sense an evil in him that he had never felt before, not even in Ozai or Azula. He stared at the person in wonderment until he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and that was all it took to pull him away from the vision. His mind was thrown back into his body and his eyes shot open.

He slowly looked over at the tan hand on his shoulder; its light touch told him exactly who it was. Katara.

"Katara, this is a bad time. I was right in the middle of something." He replied in his already deep voice. He heard the eighteen year old sigh heavily, so he turned to look at her, undoing his crossed legs as he did. Her beautiful deep blue eyes had an angry look on them but from what Aang saw it wasn't directed at him, which was good since he was not in the mood to be scolded by the beautiful waterbender.

He loved Katara, a fact that he had never told her, which was the one thing he was afraid of. He just never got around to telling her how he felt. He had always told himself that it was because he was too busy for a proper relationship, but the real reason was because he was afraid of her reaction to the way he felt.

"Aang I need your help, its Sokka and Zuko. They are fighting again and I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen. I told you when Zuko wanted to come with us that it would never work."

"I know what you told me Katara, I will handle it. Just tell me what happened." The waterbender seemed to heat up for a moment but then she thought better of it and took a calming breath instead.

"It was over something really stupid, like who was the better swordsman or something like that. I swear at twenty years old they both act like there still two!" By the time she finished she had become flustered again and her voice was raised to its previous angry yell.

"Katara please calm down. Just tell me where they are and I'll handle it." He said in a calm voice. He saw Katara steadily calm down, she had seemed so distraught lately; every time someone got into an argument she took it as a personal offense and felt she had to stop them no matter what.

"Their down in the camp still, probably still fighting so you should hurry." Her clothes were suddenly blown by the wind and when she looked over Aang was gone, already speeding down the road toward camp.

She allowed a smile to cross her beautiful features; she let her mind drift back to when Aang had been just a goofy little boy of twelve. He had grown so much since then that Katara was amazed every time she saw him. He had become more serious. This change had happened after he had mastered firebending. It had changed him; why this had happened Katara didn't know but maybe it was for the better, she liked this Aang…

Katara couldn't bring herself to avert her eyes away from the retreating form. At the sight of his back turned away from her she was possessed by sorrow. Why, she didn't know, but she felt her heart flutter and blood burn her cheeks. She was appalled by the direction this line of thought was taking her, and she looked away from his adult form.

_Authors Notes: O__kay that chapter didn't turn out as well as I would have li__ked but my point did get across. T__his person that Aang saw in his vision will be revealed next chapter along with some action scenes between Zuko and Sokka._


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Eyes**

**Chapter 2: A New Enemy**

_Authors Notes: O__k there was some confusion about last chapter __a__llow__ me to clear it up. Aang's v__ision was of his next enemy, the dark Avatar, and is directly related to why he can't enter the spirit world. _

_Also as you may have noticed,__ I mentioned Zuko last chapter this is not by accident, he has joined the gang, but __Iroh__ will not be mentioned for awhile. I have other plans for him, Alright now on with the story._

Sokka threw his whale tooth dagger in the path of the broadsword. As he did this he took his own sword and stabbed out with it toward Zuko. The firebender leaned back narrowly avoiding the point of the black sword. He turned his lean into a back flip that kicked his opponent in the chin.

Sokka was thrown back from the shear momentum of the blow but he never fell. He rubbed his forearm across his mouth, wiping away the blood that had gathered there. He charged back in at the now ready Zuko, a battle cry escaping his lips. As he did the firebenders eyes narrowed at the water tribe warrior. Sokka was unable to stop himself as the firebender gathered his element around the broadswords in his hands and swung, the fire shooting out from the twin blades. Sokka threw his hands up in a feeble guard against the oncoming fire. He braced for the pain then waited… and waited. When nothing ever came he slowly lowered his arms and looked back at the last place the firebender had been, only to find that his view was blocked. Directly in front of him stood Aang with a single hand stretched out, the single hand that had protected Sokka from being incinerated.

"Avatar I… I-"

"My name is Aang, Zuko. My question, however, is what the heck is going on here you two; if Katara hadn't gotten me you two could have killed each other. Now, what happened and one at a time." Ended Aang in a calm voice. Instead of one at a time both young adults started talking at the same time.

Aang, who was becoming thoroughly frustrated with the situation, opened his mouth and was about to continue his early scolding but before the words left his mouth his breath left his body and he fell to his knees as pain began to enter his mind. He threw his hands to his head and let out continues gasps of pain.

His mind left his body as it would when he entered the spirit world, but that had always been a pleasant experience. This pain was overpowering and he could barely think. When he opened his eyes he was in the spirit world, but it was so different. It had been ravaged, the area he was in had fallen trees that seemed to burn eternally and the water was a crimson color that was unmistakably blood.

"Welcome my descendant; I have much to warn you of." Said a voice behind Aang. The young Avatar spun around and looked at an ancient man who was completely bald except for the small white beard on his chin.

"Who are you?" Asked Aang cautiously, giving the man a skeptical gaze.

"Your ignorance is understandable young Avatar, but it is also misplaced for you know who I am. My name is Kaitoe, and I am the first Avatar." Aang's eyes got wide in amazement as he looked at his ancient ancestor. Then the eldest Avatar continued his slow voice. "I come to you with grave news Aang, my brother has been released from the spirit world."

Aang just continued to stare then after a few moments the young Avatar replied, "And what does this have to do with me?" The elder Avatar sighed and closed his eyes. When they finally reopened there was a tear leaving one of them. As he wiped it away he let a sad smile on his face.

"I always loved telling stories, it warmed my heart to see the fascination of the young ones, but this story is different, it is my oldest and my saddest. It is the one that has left my heart broken for a thousand generations." Then Aang felt himself being pulled away, his eyes becoming glazed over as a vision came to him, the vision of the first Avatars story.

_The large open lands stretched out before him, the mountains could be seen in the distance gently meshing with the blue sky. Aang heard __Kaitoe's__ voice in his head._

"_This is what the fire nation looked like when I was your age. Back then the four bending discipline__s had just become mastered arts. W__hen that happened I was born into the air nomads along with my __twin brother Carom. W__e grew up as rivals, Carom and I, but as we got older and realized our Avatar powers our rivalry grew to the point that Carom began to feel more then rivals__. H__e began to hate __me;__ he wanted to be the most powerful, to have no equal in his avatar power. You see my brother and I were like the yin and yang, good and evil._

_One day my brother called me to this grass__y plain you see in front of you. H__e told me that he wanted to talk things out, to end our ceaseless rivalry. In my foolishness I went think__ing his offer sincere. When I a__rrived__ my brother spared no words to me__ and__ just began to attack. As I defended the battle became terrible__ nei__ther was able to hurt the other. However, the landscape __was ravaged__ turning it into the rocky land that has just now __begun__ to return to its former self. As my brother and I fought we entered our avatar states__ which unlike yours we drew directly from the spirit world. When we reached these states my brother used his a__nger to strike a finishing blow and__ in a last __ditch effort__ I opened a tear in the spirit world, lo__cking my brother inside. You see__ the avatar reincarnation cycle was created so that i__f my brother ever returned there__ would be someone who could stand up to him." _

Aang opened his eyes, haven seen the entire fight to its finish. He looked upon the old Avatar and spoke in a solemn tone.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Aang my brother has escaped. Find and defeat him." The young Avatar nodded and felt himself leave the spirit world.

_Authors Notes: T__here you are__ I hoped you liked chapter two__. I'll__ be looking for your reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm**

**Part 1**

_Authors Notes: Hey everybody thank you for the reviews, the bad and the good ones. I would like to apologize for the errors in chapter 2; I am usually extremely rushed when I am writing a chapter so my ability to proof read, which is usually pretty good, relies solely on spell-check._

_Also I am now taking ideas for small things you would like to see in the story such as a subplot, though keep in mind that these cannot get in the way of the main plotline. Lastly I would like to bring up another point that may come up with some of you later. This story will not be short therefore the character relationship development __**will**__ be slow, and __**everything **__will take time to develop. Now before I make you all really annoyed, on with the story. Oh- wait one more thing… just kidding. _

Katara slowly lowered herself to her knees beside the unconscious form of Aang. The young Avatar had been out for days now and Katara had begun to lose hope that he would come back.

For awhile after he had collapsed his tattoos had still glowed, meaning he was in the spirit world. Soon after they had returned to their normal state, signaling that his spirit had returned to his body. Even then he did not awaken. He just continued to lie still, completely unmoving except for the slow rise and fall of his breath.

Katara gently brought her hand down and glided a single finger across his jaw bone. In response she received a sharp intake of breath from the young Avatar. Katara jerked her hand back in surprise and her eyes widened in excitement, when nothing happened she sighed in defeat. This was not the first time this had happened, it was as if he could respond to the slightest touch and whispers but he could not move or open his eyes.

"Aang, I know you probably can't hear me but please come back to me. I…I need you. We all need you." Then in a voice she could barely hear herself, "I couldn't survive without you here with me Aang."

She heard the tent flap shuffle open behind her. She turned to see the newcomer and was surprised to find Zuko. The young prince had a somber expression on his face as he stared down at the Avatar.

"How is he?" He asked quietly, Katara looked down at Aang then back to Zuko.

"I'm not sure he….he hasn't awoken yet, but he seems to respond to the slightest touch. It's like he's here but he just can't come completely. Does that sound as confusing as I think it did?" Zuko gave a ghost of a smile and went to one knee at Aang's feet.

"You know I could watch him for awhile, you haven't left his side in days. Have you even slept?" Katara shook her head slowly at the question she also realized herself that she hadn't slept since this had happened.

"I…I could use a break I guess, but you better come and get me if he wakes up!" She finished in an overly earnest voice, almost motherly. The tone made his smile grow a little.

"I'll make sure you are the first to know." He replied quickly. Katara gave a nod of approval then got up slowly. She staggered slightly from exhaustion but finally made her way out of the large tent. Several moments passed after she left before he said what he had come to say.

He had wanted to say this for a long time but he had never been able to express his feelings to anyone that was paying attention. His heart had always been a closed thing except for the hate that he had allowed himself to feel.

"You saved my life Ava…" He shook his head at the name then continued, "You saved my life Aang, but not in the way that you think. You didn't save me from physical danger but you saved me from myself. I was a lost person, I had always been so angry at everyone. I was really just angry at myself. On the day of black sun when you and my father fought you helped me realize that I was fighting for the wrong side and I had been all along." Zuko paused for a second and allowed a tear to fall down his face, something that he had seldom allowed to happen.

"The moment my father found out that I failed to kill you was when you walked into the room. He had directed all of his anger at me he had me down. He was about to kill me but you… you saved me. You saved someone who had always chased you, someone who had wanted you dead." He paused and allowed himself a brief moment to reminisce on that fateful day.

"You showed me a selflessness that had always been around me, but I never understood it until then. So, thank you Aang." With that Zuko crossed his arms and legs. He sat in a sort of meditative position and then closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

Aang's eyes gradually opened and his focus came in to the dark tent that he had been sleeping in. He slowly rose up from the pillow and groaned from the stiffness in his body. He slowly looked around the tent and wasn't surprised to see Zuko, considering he had heard him talking earlier. Although he couldn't make out what the young prince had said he had definitely heard him.

Zuko was still asleep, the slow rise and fall of his breath had steam coming out of it every so often. It must have been the equivalent of an airbender snore. Aang got up, slowly making sure he did not disturb the firebender, and walked out of the tent. He then went across the sandy ground and onto the beach. The surf waded in and out over his feet, he could feel the moon push the ocean in and then pull itself back out in an eternal dance.

"How are you?" Came a quiet voice from behind him. He turned and saw Katara standing there, her stunning eyes fixed upon him. It was as if she could see into his soul and tear away his secrets.

"I'm fine Katara, I'm sorry I woke you." Katara smiled and walked closer to him, and then she gently closed her arms around him. Aang's breath caught slightly at the intimate contact with the waterbender.

"I'm glad you did," she whispered in his ear. Then she pulled back and looked into his grey eyes. Aang couldn't help from getting that feeling again, that feeling she could see straight through him. "Would you care for some company Avatar Aang?" she asked in an overly playful voice, a big smile on her face.

"I would very much like some company Katara of the water tribe." Aang's smile matched the waterbenders at this point. Then they both sat down side-by side on the beach and watched the sun rise.

Some time passed before either spoke, then Katara broke the silence.

"Why did you go to the spirit world for so long?" Aang's content smile vanished from his features, leaving no trace of his earlier happiness. The reminder of his talk with the first Avatar left a dark place of dread in his heart. He looked at the waterbender and began the story of the first two Avatars and how they hated one another, and finished with the return of Carom.

"What are you going to do Aang?" was all Katara could say.

"I'm going to wait." The short reply got him a look of puzzlement, so he continued. "I'm going to let Carom make the first move, until then I will enjoy the time that I have with my friends." Katara smiled again and her eyes began to water. She was about to hug him but she was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Aang's awake! Aang's awake!" Yelled Sokka from behind the two. They turned to see the water tribe warrior running all out toward them only to fall on his face about halfway there. Katara's eyebrow went up, and then it was accompanied by smile when she saw Toph who was a little further down the beach. The earthbender had tripped Sokka with a little rock sticking out of the ground.

Sokka stood up quickly and spun around on the earthbender. "What was that for?" He yelled waving his arms around like a crazy man.

Toph's reply was in a matter of fact tone, "Because you talk to loud." Everyone began to laugh, but Sokka lowered his arms in defeat then continued his walk over to Aang.

_Author's notes: Well there you have it__ Katara now knows about __Carom,__ and Aang plans on having fun while he waits for the dark Avatar. Now the part with Zuko was inspired by the episode Siege of the north part 2 of season one, when Zuko talks about his life to an unconscious Aang. _

_The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one it will be of the group having some fun before it all begins, then chapter 5 will be from Carom's point of view and his official intro, these chapters you will also find out about what has happened to Azula because she isn't dead and I have very special plans for her. Also next chapter is some mention of __Iroh__ and what has happened to him. O__h and please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Eyes**

**Chapter 4: ****Calm before the storm **

**Part 2: ****Catching up**

_Authors Notes: Come one __people I need some reviews here. __Lol__ seriously though I have to know how I'm doing or this story will suck! I now have a forum up for story ideas it's titled the same as the story. _

_The last thing I would l__ike to point out is that there i__s a possibility that I will put a Carom point of view in this chapter, now this character will probably be the darkest character I've ever wrote about so bear with me! Enjoy the chapter!_

Azula stood on the captain's deck on the small fire nation ship; she had taken her brother's place in exile after their fathers defeat. Her uncle had taken the throne until Zuko had declared he was ready to take the seat as fire lord.

Azula's eyes narrowed in anger as she heard the soft rhythmic footsteps of someone approaching. "I said no disturbances!" the anger behind the statement was apparent. She had hoped that she would scare off the annoyance but she never heard the retreating footsteps.

"Your guards told me that as well. They were killed for it." Azula's eyes widened. She didn't recognize the voice and the fact that they had made it this far alive spoke volume about there fighting powers.

"I will give you one warning, get off my ship or I will kill you." She said feigning confidence. There was a slight chuckle from the intruder, but no other response came. So Azula turned toward him, when she did she actually shuddered in fear. The person in front of her was absolutely terrifying; he wore a black cloak that covered his entire body, and with its hood pulled it revealed skin so white that it was ghost like. His teeth were completely white as well and sharpened to points. What really scared her though were his eyes, which were so black they looked like the abyss. He stared at her with those eyes and she felt that his eyes alone could kill her. She had never been so scared.

"Wh…Who are you?" The man took one step forward and Azula took two back.

"I am the worst of all people's nightmares. I have spent a thousand generations in the hell of the spirit world, and I am the true Avatar. I have watched you Azula of the fire nation and I have come to seek your aide. You will be my Queen when I take over the world." The fire nation woman stood there awhile, unable to move from the fear of this man's power. Then as his words sunk in a smile slowly crept on her thick lips and she bowed down before the intruder. "How may I serve you my Lord?" They were both sharing their smiles now.

---

Zuko walked out of the tent and greeted the newcomer; the messenger was from the fire nation. "What news do you bring?" Said Zuko with authority seeping from his voice. He had gained his confidence after the war and had truly taken up his role as prince.

"Prince Zuko I bring news from your adopted father, Fire Lord Iroh." Zuko gave a nod of acceptance as the messenger gave him a large scroll. Unfolding it, he quickly read its contents as the messenger began to ride off.

_**Zuko,**_

_**I have terrible news **__**Zuko. T**__**he agents that were tr**__**acking Azula have not sent their**__** updates**__**. W**__**e have reason to believe tha**__**t they are dead. I am asking you,**__** prince Zuko**____** to find your sister and if possi**__**ble the agents that are missing**______**Once this mission is completed I would like you report back to me in the fire nation. **_

_**Zuko**____** this **__**mission isn't your normal recon. T**__**hose agents that are missing were the best in the fire **__**nation. E**__**ven Azula would have had a hard time taking them out. That's why I believe that she has received help from an outside source. This may be the beginning of an attempt to seize power from us; you will need the Avatar and his friends for this mission. This help could be from the spirit world.**_

_**Fire Lord Iroh**_

_**P.s. **_

_**Be sure to pack a coat just in case it's cold, and…**_

Zuko rolled his eyes at the last part. Iroh was always so worried about him. Zuko turned to walk in and tell the others the news, only to find them all standing there looking at him expectantly.

"So where is the Fire Lord sending us now?" Asked Toph, unable to be excited about anything (except for maybe schemes). He shook his head, signaling that he wasn't telling them this drew annoyed sounds from everyone.

"I would like to talk to Aang about something first." They perked up slightly at the fact that would find out soon. After the war things had really slowed down for most of the group, with the exception of Aang, and Zuko on a smaller scale.

Pulling the young Avatar aside he began very quietly. "I need to know something." Aang raised his eyebrows slightly at the vague question but didn't answer. So Zuko continued.

"I need to know if there has been trouble in the spirit world." Aang's mind instantly went to his talk with Kaitoe.

"Why do you want to know…" he asked scratching the back of his head. He smiled innocently at the prince only to receive a scowl in return.

"Because Iroh has lost track of Azula and he believes it's connected to the spirit world." Aang's eyes got distant for a moment then they closed entirely. It was as if he was communicating with the spirit world.

When he opened his eyes he seemed to understand what to do. "I'll be able to find her but I will have to go to a certain place." Zuko nodded and looked around the camp.

"We're going to have to pack up all of this stuff, it will take hours. Do you have that kind of time?" Aang nodded that he did and then turned and went too Appa.

Zuko, doing his own thing to prepare, first went around and told everyone the news. They all seemed confused but each complied and went about their tasks of cleaning up camp.

Katara came up behind Aang silently as possible; a smile was huge on her face. Slowly she crept up and then she pounced. She grabbed him and hissed loudly.

Aang jumped about thirty feet. When he came down he had annoyed look on his pale face. "Katara was that necessary?" she nodded and smiled at him mischievously.

"Let me ask you something Aang. When are you going to shave your head again?" He looked at her a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know Katara, why does it matter?" Katara shrugged back.

"Well when you were bald I could always see myself on your shiny head. It was very convenient." Aang's eyebrow twitched slightly but he let it slide.

"So Aang, mind telling me what you and Zuko have in mind?" He shook his head slowly, and spoke in slow voices.

"Azula has gone missing and Iroh and I believe that it has something to do with my trip to the spirit world." Katara's eyes widened and she moved closer so that no one could hear.

"You mean with the Dark Avatar?" Aang lowered his eyes and Katara had her answer.

"Alright so where are we going?" She asked her curiosity returning.

"Well the only place I can locate Azula easily is in a very spiritual place, so I was thinking the North Pole." Katara instantly perked up with joy, it had been forever since she had been to the North Pole.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"Now." He replied.

_Authors Notes: ok people sorry this took so long but I have been so busy; I promise that __ill__ try not to do it again if possible. Ok so there heading to the North Pole again, on the way I have a lot of key things planned so be ready it's going to be big. _

_I would like 2 give a shout out 2 all of my reviewers thank you, I also want to thank for posting my story, and lastly I would like 2 give a special shout out to __Vanillialiles__… I love you. Next chapter coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Eyes**

**Chapter 5**- **Rebirth of the mystics**

_Authors Notes: okay people this is chapter 5 which is going to be biggest yet so be __prepared.I__ would also like __too__ say that this chapter is the turning point in story and things heat up from here out, hopefully all of my chaps will be longer from here out. Enjoy!_

Aang sat on Appa's head, absentmindedly guiding the bison over the vast black ocean. It was late and Aang's mind kept going over what Kaitoe had said about Carom.

"Hey buddy just keep flying, I'm going to go check on the others." He said to the Bison. The animal replied with a grunt.

At this Aang allowed himself to be lifted into the air, as he did he spun around and landed silently on the saddle.

Except for himself, the entire group was asleep. Each of his friends had claimed a corner of the saddle and was quietly sleeping… except Sokka who was snoring loudly. He shook his head slowly at the sight, and then his mind went darker.

He couldn't imagine losing any of them. His gaze traveled over them all but it lingered over Katara for what seemed an eternity. Her normal peaceful sleep was not present though, for she was tossing and turning constantly in her unending sleep.

Katara stood in what appeared to be the spirit oasis in the North Pole. It was different though and fog had engulfed the whole area except for the small island that the pond was on.

In the pond she saw the moon and the ocean spirits slowly swimming around in there eternal circle. Slowly the spirits rose out of there mortal bodies and appeared before Katara.

Katara gazed at the dark male ocean spirit and Yue the moon spirit. The two spirits stared down at her; they seemed to be trying to tell her something.

Suddenly the spirit water in the small pond began to glow a bright blue. The light was so bright as it was reflecting of the water in the fog around the oasis.

As the glow became brighter the two spirits moved to each side of her. "After a thousand generations of waiting, your power is needed again." When Yue said this a figure began to rise out of the water. It was facing away from Katara, and she felt fear rise in her. She tried to move away from the water, but found that she was paralyzed, as if her mind was separated from her body.

The figures head and body were out of the water now; it had dark hair which appeared to be braided. That braid looked so familiar to her. She had seen it before.

The figure was out to its knees now and Katara realized who it was, her.

Then she heard Yue's voice in her head, "Carom has returned Katara, the power of your bloodline has been awakened. Your family has been called to serve the avatar again." When she said this the other Katara turned toward her, its eyes were closed.

Finally the other Katara, freed of the water prison, walked toward the real Katara and kept its eyes closed. The other Katara came until she was arm length away, and she spoke in a tone that was so calm it almost didn't sound like Katara.

"Find me at the spirit oasis." As she said this, she reached out with both hands and placed them on the real Katara's temples. Then slowly at first, but then with a jolt, the other Katara opened her eyes, showing a blue glow that was the same as the glowing water from the spirit oasis.

Katara awoke with a scream.

Halfway across the world Azula slept in a troubled sleep in her grand bed. Beside this bed stood the Dark Avatar, looking down on her troubled rest with a smile.

Azula stood in a tornado of fire. It was constant and only interrupted by the occasional lightning in it. The banished fire nation princess looked straight up in wonder at the tornado that seemed to stretch on for miles, but she couldn't see the top.

What she saw was the sun or the fire spirit Agni. It was accompanied by a black cloud or the lightning spirit Kai.

She watched as the two fire spirits began their descent by fire and lightning. Then, just as quick, they were in front of Azula. They stared at her with what appeared to be regret of what they were about to do.

"After millennia your power is needed again." Said Agni in a deep rumbling tone, his eyes flaring with fire and his hands clenching slightly. As he said this, a place in the tornado began to change from orange to a blood red.

Azula felt herself smile as she saw the glowing spot distort to reveal herself, eyes closed in a calm manner.

As she noticed this other Azula it came toward her, its eyes remaining closed. When she was arms length away the other Azula spoke in a calm quite tone. "Find me at the shrine of the eternal flame." Azula felt a hysterical joy rise in her. She would accept any gift the spirits had to offer her.

Then she reached out and placed her hands on Azula's temples. As she did this her eyes came open, showing glowing blood red eyes.

Azula awoke in hysteric laughter.

_Authors Notes: __ok people that wasn't__ as long as I hoped but there you go, crazy chapter that will lead to the craziest avatar stuff you'll probably ever hear. I'm going to tell you this there are two more people that have had dreams like these, and __im__ giving everyone a chance to guess what these dreams mean, if you get it right then ill either give you a chance to name a chapter or let you pick one of the sub shipping's. _

_Next chapter we get to see how __irohs__ doing on his side of the world, also we find out a truth about the order of the white lotus that will make __ur__ head spin and we meet the next character that will join the __Gaang__, so be ready. So keep read and reviewing! __Vani__ I love you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Eyes**

**Chapter 6- Power, Passion, Plans**

_Authors Notes: Alright people this is it Chapter six, ARE YOU READY! Okay anyway I couldn't wait to put this chapter up, it's been awhile since my last post so if __ur__ following along then __ur__ probably on the verge of killing me. This chapter has got me excited because this is the first chapter of what's going to be many that we hear from everyone that is important at this point. Meaning Aang's groups, Iroh and a special character that is making her debut in this chapter, and last we will here from Azula and Carom, oh and Carom will be showing us what the power of an ancient Avatar is, a power that has been forbidden to use on humans by the laws of the spirit world. Ok here is the Chapter._

Fire lord Iroh slowly stroked his well kept beard in thought. His guards stood on each side of his fireless throne. He looked at one and thought about what he was going to do one last time. If he gave this order then he would set into motion events that have been planned by the order of the white lotus for a hundred years and that was only phase one. He did it.

"Bring me the Piando, tell him it's time and to meet me at the place of final stand." The guard reacted immediately, running out of the room.

He looked at the next guard, "And you prepare the grand naval ship. I am finally going back to the central airbender archives." This guard looked at him in confusion for a moment, and then went out of the room as well.

Finally, he spoke to the hidden person in the room.

"It's time the avatar knew of the airbenders." A young blonde airbender stepped out beside Iroh's throne and looked at the old man, her gray eyes boring into him. He paid no attention but continued. "Nelanie, with you and the Avatar together you may be able to stop Carom and restore the airbenders to their power."

"Thank you Iroh. Now, I have been dying to know something. How long have you known that the airbending remnants were over the order of the white lotus?" Iroh grimaced slightly and spoke in a reasoning tone.

"Though you are an airbender Nelanie, you are not a technical superior. I do not have to answer your question."

Nelanie just shrugged and smiled slightly in her normal curious but carefree airbender attitude. "Well, then tell me about your nephew?" She asked, just looking for a chance to talk.

Iroh smiled back and spoke in a more happy tone.

"Now that is an amazing story."

---

Sokka, Zuko, and Toph ate around the fire so quickly that Aang and Katara could only stare in awe. Sokka had started the contest saying that he could eat faster than anyone in the group. Toph and Zuko thought otherwise and accepted the challenge.

After awhile of this Aang quietly got up and left. He was followed closely by Katara, who had also lost her appetite. She trailed Aang by about twenty feet, giving him plenty of thinking space.

They had landed near some large woods a day ago, after riding on Appa for so long they had needed a break. They were in the earth kingdom and were following the exact same path that they did when they had gone to the North Pole last time.

Aang stopped at the edge at the edge of a canyon. He crossed his arms across his chest and continued by planting his feet firmly in place on the ground.

Katara knew this stance; he had his emotional armor up, it would be impossible to talk to him when he was like this. He would want to talk soon though, she knew that for sure.

So having nothing else to do Katara sat down and waited. After awhile of waiting her mind began to go back to the dream she had. She hadn't told anyone of the dream but Aang had constantly asked her about it.

What had the dream meant? It was too real to be a normal dream, too meaningful. She was brought out of her contemplations when Aang lowered his arms and relaxed, his guard was down….for now.

Katara stood up from her sitting position against the tree and walked to him, coming up directly behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his tightly muscled shoulder.

At first he tensed at the touch, but then he relaxed and began to melt into the touch.

"Tell me." She stated simply and quietly. He guided them to the ground, and sat with one leg stretched out completely and the other with the knee in the air, his arm resting lightly on it. Katara sat simply on her knees as he lightly leaned against her small form. She smiled when he laid back and rested his head against her, and she began lightly rubbing his head. Then he began.

"I thought that after the war with the fire nation we could finally have some peace. That we could finally settle down and be happy." Katara thought about that for a moment before answering.

"Aang, answer something for me. If you got this chance for peace would you really be happy, could you really enjoy a normal life?" Now it was Aang's turn to think. He shifted slightly so that he could look at her face, so he could stare into her piercing sapphire eyes.

"I don't know, could you?" Katara shook her head slowly and thoughtfully and she smiled as well.

"No, I couldn't. I have found that my place in the world is helping people who need it, and if I settled down in one place I would be unhappy. I would feel caged and restless all of the time, and I couldn't do that." Aang nodded as well and looked out at the canyon; the sun was on the last leg of its descent, it orange light casting black shadows into the canyon below.

"Beautiful isn't it?' said Katara, noticing the direction of Aang's gaze. He didn't reply but continued to stare.

"I have seen more beautiful things though." He said finally, just loud enough so that she could hear. Katara stopped rubbing his head, confused as to what he meant until she looked back at him and noticed that he was staring at her with a searching but knowing gaze, as if he had done it a thousand times before but hadn't found everything he was looking for. It was a gaze of yearning yet happiness.

Katara felt her body heat up all of the sudden, as she too stared into his eyes. With their faces already close, they could feel the others breath on their faces. Katara's lips parted slightly as she leaned her head towards Aang.

"Katara! Aang! Where are you?" yelled the voice of Sokka. Katara jerked in surprise at the voice, and Aang pulled away from her and stood up.

"We're over here Sokka!" He called.

Carom stared out toward the rocky shore of the earth kingdom.

"You said you're the Avatar, yet I have not seen you even bend or even use one of the many other Avatar gifts you supposedly have as 'Avatar'." This came from the increasingly annoying Azula.

"I assure you Princess, I have power you would not dream of seeing from my brothers reincarnation, but it sounds as if you wish to have a demonstration of what I am capable of." Azula nodded with controlled enthusiasm.

In reply, Carom steadied himself and closed his eyes, giving off a slight sigh. Then they burst open, now completely black and giving off an ominous glow. Then they slowly faded showing that Carom had mastered his avatar state.

Slowly he raised his hand out over the water, as he did the water began to darken over a vast area. Then this dark water began to rise out of the normal blue water of the ocean.

Azula, staring in disbelief at just the amount of water he raised, failed to notice that this water was a crimson color and was too thick to be normal water. When she did she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"Is that blood?"

"Yes, and before you ask where it came from, look to the ocean for the answer."

She did. "Impossible," was all she could utter as thousands of fish and other marine life began to rise to the surface, completely dead.

"You see, when you spend a thousand generations in the hell of the spirit world, you learn things that are forbidden in the mortal realm. Therefore you have nothing to worry about from this attack my young princess for I cannot use such an attack on a human, it is forbidden."

Pulling herself together as best as she could Azula replied, "I would have thought you to be above the laws of the spirit world avatar." He spun on her so quick that she backed up a step.

"I fear nothing and I follow no laws but my own, this is my vow princess. Before I am finished and my plans are complete I will be more powerful then any being mortal or otherwise and I will be ruler of spirit and physical worlds."

The ocean had begun to pick up when he began this and the sky had momentarily darkened, but when he finished his tirade it calmed. Then he closed his eyes and when they reopened there was a brief flash and Carom was out of his avatar state.

---

Some hours later Azula stood on the top deck of her ship, she was practicing her double lightening technique.

She slowly put her fingertips together and saw the lightening ignite around her fingers.

Then in one quick fluid motion, she brought her hands back behind her then shot them forward sending an ark of lightening in that path. Twin bolts shot out across the water, she smiled as she watched the crackling energy disappear in the distance.

She allowed a smile at her success she had mastered it at last.

"Well done." Came Carom's familiar voice, she grimaced as she heard it, and then turned to face him.

When she didn't speak he continued, "Have you ever wondered why you are so powerful?" She shook her head despite the fact that it was an obvious lie.

Carom played along though, "Really? Do you believe it was luck, or maybe it was all of those hours you spend training. Well if you do your wrong," Her glare intensified but he didn't even notice and continued.

"You are a master at such a young age because of your bloodline, and the power in it. I know of your dream Azula, and what you saw. What I don't know is where it told you to go?" The glare was replaced by surprise,

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied coolly but her face betrayed her.

"Really you don't. Well tell me fire mystic; at what point in your dream did you see yourself with glowing red eyes." He shot back.

"Fine," she confessed, "What do you want to know?" She replied confessing.

"Azula," he said seeing her discomfort, "When I rule I will need a queen both ruthless and powerful, you will not be my queen unless you accept this power that your dream has told you about." A smile came on her face.

"Accepting the power is easy Carom;" her grin began to darken "sharing is what I have a problem with."

Carom's face contorted in anger and the ships metal floor contorted as well.

"Fine-" she growled seeing the shape of the floor, "the shrine of the eternal flame."

Carom's face didn't change but he spoke again.

"Go there immediately."

He ordered, and Azula knew he was no longer playing games with her or the rest of the world, and that he had plans that would darken the world for eternity, and for not the last time Azula felt a cold chill run up her spine.

_Author's notes: Ok people there you have it, I know __i'm__ going to hear it constantly. "You're making Carom to powerful." Or "Azula is to powerful." But trust me peeps __its__ all for good reason; it's going to set up for some crazy battles by the end of the story. So anyway I should be able to post within the week this time so just bare with me, I WONT make you wait that long again I promise, hope you enjoyed. VANILLIALLIES I LOVE YOU!_


	7. Rewrite on profile

A/N: ALRIGHT THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! THIS IS TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BLACK EYES REWRITE ON MY PROFILE. GO CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
